Tempting on a Train
by LunaNomea
Summary: George Weasley and his girlfriend end up having a bit too much fun on the Hogwarts Express. Dedicated and written for my best friend. - Rated M for a reason.


This story was written for my best friend. She loves George Weasley, and what better way to make her smile, than with some smut. 3

Alexandra Longbottom is my best friend's character and she owns her; sister of Neville, obviously.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Alexandra Longbottom was sat alongside her newly profound boyfriend of 4 months. The couple was still fresh, however the sexual tension was becoming unbearable. Leaning back into the seat of the friends' compartment, her chocolate eyes lifted to watch Fred and George Weasley play a game of exploding snap. The game was amusing, as was everything the Weasley twins did, however Alex's mind was far away.

In her head, it was only the two of them: George and herself. Sexy scenes played through her mind, making her hot and bothered. It didn't help when the older twin, by one minute, gave her a glance and a smirk before responding to Fred's joke. His cinnamon brown eyes held her captivated and she found it hard to shake off the feeling his gaze gave her. It was just enough to have her heart beating fast in her chest and tingles spread up her legs and in between them teasingly.

"You're quiet love," George suddenly said, taking her out of her thoughts and sitting back beside her. She looked over, seeing his mischievous smile and then gave him a charming smile in return.

"Just thinking."

Fred was now paying attention to Serena, his girlfriend who had been ignoring him for some off the wall comment of his. Paying no heed to the couple, George leaned over enough to get close to her ear. "Thinking about me, I hope." His hot breath upon her ear and neck sent shivers down her spine, making her head spin a little. Looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes, she gave him a tiny smirk.

"Perhaps."

George grinned naughtily and was about to say something that would either cause her to smack him or just make her blush, but the Hogwarts Express suddenly lurched for no reason, sending Alex towards the floor. She threw her hands out, holding herself up right. The train carried on and Alex looked down at her hand when she realized what she had grabbed onto. George was rigid in his seat, staring down at her hand in his erection –it growing from her touch. Fred had caught Serena by the waist and was now trying to snog her, thankfully not seeing the awkward predicament between his twin and Alex.

Alex looked up at George, horrified with embarrassment and moved her hand away, but the redhead caught her wrist, her hand hovering inches above his pants. They locked eyes and she almost gasped at the intensity in his gaze. She swallowed nervously, never seeing this side of him before. They had snogged many a time and had almost gone further, not being able to deny the attraction between the two. However, now felt a lot different. Suddenly standing, he pulled Alex up with him, calling out an excuse over his shoulder before exiting the compartment with his girlfriend.

Alex was then pulled silently through the corridors, not knowing where he was taking her or if she believed his excuse about finding the candy cart…considering the candy witch had already came and left their compartment an hour ago, and they had all eaten enough sweets to their heart's content.

"George wait! Where are we going?" she called out to him, breathlessly from hurrying down the hallways, still a bit flustered as well from touching him. Her blush finally caught up to her and she pressed her lips together painfully.

George was silent, for the first time in his life, which honestly scared her. He was always quick to whip up a witty remark, yet he was saying nothing.

She was pulled abruptly into and locked in the boys' loo. Her confused protest was cut off when George's lips crashed onto hers, her body being pressed up against the wall. The small train bathroom barely gave them room to breathe, however she rarely saw why she needed to when George was snogging her senseless and making her melt into him. His hands gripped her waist, holding her to him so she could feel exactly what he was feeling for her. And it was rock hard between her legs.

Moaning into his mouth, Alex's hands flew to his hair, entangling her fingers through it and feeling as if she was soaring on the back of a hippogriff. She had never been able to wrap her mind around how well George was at kissing, and his hands straying up to her breasts had her sighing his name upon his lips.

It was as if something had snapped and broke loose between them, their hands moving fervently over each other's bodies and their tongues reaching each other immediately when their mouths opened in unison.

Lost in the kiss, Alex was suddenly pulled around, her legs being lifted by his hands and her bottom sitting upon the small sink off to the left. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her mind spinning with exhilaration, and she caught his dark gaze before he assaulted her neck, one of his hands creeping up her tee shirt to squeeze her breast. She moaned again, her head tilting to the side as his mouth opened on her skin, poking his tongue out to lap at her neck. Her hands slid down his back, feeling the taut muscles from over his cotton shirt. Oh thank Merlin for Quidditch Beaters, she couldn't help but think as his calloused fingers found her nipple and pinched at it curiously. She cried out, making him release her neck to take advantage of her opened mouth and plunge his tongue in to keep her busy with a heated kiss.

It honestly was all too much for her to keep up, so she just relaxed at his touch, willing him to do anything he wanted to her. The fact that they were fooling around in the boys' loon the Hogwarts Express made it that much more thrilling and she couldn't help but moan when his other hand felt her up. She was so thankful she had chosen to wear a skirt, with a little pleading from Serena, for it gave him extra freedom to do what he pleased.

She spread her legs further apart, and he took that as an approval so he could touch her more. Their searing kiss had no ending and they only pulled apart long enough to breathe and then continue on.

George's hand moved with experience, finding her clit immediately after tearing her knickers away from her heated core. The cool breeze on her most intimate part of her and the sound of fabric ripping had her writhing against him as he moved his fingers against her.

Despite the uncomfortable position on the sink, she felt nothing but bliss and George finally pulled away from her lips to grin wickedly, making her whimper in disappointment. Especially when both of his hands removed themselves from her body. But the disappointment didn't last long, for George became daring and dropped to his knees in front of her, and she gave him a confused look before his mouth latched onto her clit in the most delicious way.

If this was what heaven felt like, she couldn't imagine anything better. Never having anyone touch, let alone lick her down there, her cheeks flamed up with a strawberry blush but it was gone unnoticed by the Weasley twin, his tongue swirling around her swollen knot, making her squirm and jolt underneath him. Her head fell back against the mirror, her knuckles turning white as she held herself tighter to the sink's edge. "Oh god…"

George only moaned in response, his mouth otherwise occupied and a finger slid down to press into her. He groaned at how tight she was, and she sighed a little when the aching arousal she now had for him, well, ached for his touch. Anything. Fingers. Mouth. Dick. Swallowing cottonmouth, her lips parted as harsh breaths left from in between them, the sweet caresses from his tongue left her absolutely breathless and she fought to hold on, her legs shaking from his attentives.

"Mmm…you taste good," he mumbled against her, his tongue sliding down to lick at her wet heat as his finger withdrew. The comment would have caused her to blush once again, however she was far gone and was only thinking about how she wanted him to make her cum.

His tongue returned to her clit, before surrounding it with his lips and giving it a firm suck, his fingers delving into her again with faster rhythm. It was driving her crazy, and her breathing was becoming more ragged, her thighs clenching and unclenching, and she knew she was extremely close.

With one more suck at her flesh, his fingers thrusting in and out of her, her mind imagining it was his dick, she came all over his fingers and he groaned against her heated mound, reveling in the feel of her muscles tightened around him and the juices flowing freely. Removing his fingers, hearing her moan and come down from the high he had given her, he licked at her before giving her a grin and standing up. Merlin, had that been worth the wait.

Suddenly, her fingers were at his fly and he was freed from his trousers abruptly. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, he saw her kneel down in front of him after jumping from her perch. The sight of her dark eyes looking up at him, her face so close to his hard erection, made something flutter inside of him and he fought with himself to keep cool.

Her light fingers touched him first, wrapping around his long member before sliding them down all the way to the base. He groaned, as her eyes dropped to her hands and followed them as she gave him the best hand job of his life. She was inexperienced, but he rarely cared, considering she was doing everything perfectly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as a finger brushed the tip of him, smearing the dot of liquid over him from his slit. Swallowing hard, he was unprepared for her mouth to engulf him and even more unprepared to see one of her hands drop to rub at his balls.

Whimpering himself, he tried not to move his hips, not wanting to make her take him farther into her mouth if she didn't want to. However, after thinking that, she slid her mouth over him more, amazed at how something this hard could be so soft. His fingers pressed hard against the wall behind him, his breathing coming out in small quiet moans as she took him and fondled him. His eyes never left the wonderfully sexy sight of her sucking him, her other hand at his base and moving it up and down to the rhythm of her mouth. It was seriously too much for him to handle, and he gritted his teeth to stop from coming right then and there.

And then she swirled the head of him with her tongue, tasting his pre cum. His hands shot out instinctually and grabbed her thick dark hair as she popped her eyes open to look at him, her lips still around him.

That was it. With a jerk, his head banged up against the door and his fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he pumped himself into her with the burning image he had just witnessed behind his closed eyelids, and the thought up image of him thrusting in and out of her slick heat. Conflicted if he should just throw her back against the sink and take her virginity, he was rooted to the spot and heard a small throaty moan and a soft gurgle, before he forced himself down her throat a bit more and let out a tightened breath.

"Alex…I am gonna…I'm sorry. Oh god," he bit out before spurting out his seed down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, but released him as the rest of his cum protruded onto her bare legs –her skirt still wedged up from his previous encounter upon her.

Running a hand up his face, trying to regain control over his breathing, his fingers moved over his red hair before looking at her, seeing her satisfied smile. He then grinned, both of them realizing what they had just done. Their relationship could only move forward from there, and honestly both of them were excited about it. More so than before.

Exiting the look, wildly grinning at each other with their clothes disheveled and their hair a mess, they returned to their compartment to find Serena and Fred looking quite similar. Alex smirked, feeling dangerously naughty with no knickers on. And with the secretive smiles the couple gave each other, they couldn't help but know it was just too damn funny.


End file.
